


Strawberry Syrup

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: A calm morning in the dorms, a promise, and a kiss.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Strawberry Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for over 150 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

The Sunday morning light lazily crept across the boy’s faces. It was just Jooheon and Hoseok in the flat today - Hyunwoo has taken the boys to the gym; but these two, ever-petulant and so very difficult to drag out of bed, begged to be left alone to sleep in. And now, wrapped in the safety of each other’s arms with no one to blare an alarm in their ear, or thrust a camera in their face, they slept so very well. 

Until a particularly loud bird flew by the window, and Jooheon squinted awake. He sighed deeply and nestled into Hoseok’s bare shoulder. “Seokie-hyung,” he murmured, sleep making his tongue sit heavy. He drew the comforter up around them both; the movement stirred the older man awake. 

“Hmm…?” He didn’t open his eyes yet, but pulled Jooheon in closer and kissed the top of his head. “Go back to sleep, Jooheonie…” 

Just then, his stomach rumbled. He opened his eyes to see a very cute, wide-eyed and dimple-smiling Jooheon - wearing a look he always had when he wanted something. 

“Make me breakfast, Seokie-hyung,” Jooheon cooed, pouting. Hoseok was always such a sucker for the younger man’s puppy eyes. “Pancakes.”

Hoseok laughed softly. Ever since he’d moved back to the dorms after the business in October - it hadn’t lasted that long, truthfully; he’d only taken an overnight bag with him when he’d left, and was dragged back within weeks by Minhyuk, though his return hadn’t been officially announced till the spring - Jooheon had clung to him like a koala to his mother. And then when Jooheon had to take time off due to stress - something for which the boys blamed the company for, exclusively - Hoseok had taken it upon himself to care for the younger man as best as he could, with the other five being pushed and shoved all over the world for promotions. The last few months had been brutal; but now that the ship had righted itself, things were beginning to get better. And lazy Sunday mornings like this had become commonplace, something to look forward to. 

“You want pancakes, huh, Joobee?” Hoseok asked, fingers curling through his hair. “Five more minutes,” he murmured, pulling the younger man in close. Jooheon nuzzled further, happy with the compromise. 

“With chocolate chips,” Jooheon whispered against Hoseok’s collarbone, pressing little kisses to the bare skin. “Lots of chocolate chips.” 

“Alright, it’s a deal,” Hoseok smiled, taking Jooheon’s pretty cheeks in both hands and kissing them. “You're so soft, Joobee,” he remarked. Jooheon’s cheeks were the subject of much adoration among the others; dimples so deep you could get lost in them, so gently pink and round it made the men squeal in delight when they poked them. Hoseok couldn’t help what he did next; cupping Jooheon’s face and tilting it to the side, he pressed his lips to Jooheon’s cheeks and kissed, a comical “pop!” sound like they were cartoon lovers. 

Jooheon giggled. That sound alone was enough to make Hoseok weep from joy; he kissed him again and again, the cute smacking noise making Jooheon squirm happily under him. Hoseok let his hands travel under the younger man’s shirt and tickle his sides. 

“Hyung, that’s not fair!” Jooheon whined cutely, wiggling to try and escape the onslaught of tickles and kisses. “You know I’m ticklish!” he laughed. He tried to grab for Hoseok’s wrists, but of course, he was overpowered - even though he’d made more time to work out while on hiatus - he’d even gone with Hoseok, who helped him a lot - he was no match for the older man, and quickly gave up. The bedroom echoed with their laughter; Hoseok continued to kiss and play-bite Jooheon’s cheeks, Jooheon pretending he hated it. “Seokie-hyung,” Jooheon sighed in between kisses, “will you promise me something?”

Hoseok paused his cheek-kissing attack and nuzzled Jooheon’s neck instead. “What’s up, honeybee?” he asked, a little breathless. Jooheon turned to face him in the bed, mirroring him as they lay on their sides. His eyes were soft, wide, serious. Hoseok knew that look. 

“Promise me that you’ll never go away again,” Jooheon’s voice was small but determined. Hoseok could tell that he’d been carrying that for a long time. “Don’t ever leave my side again.”

He drew him close, curling their legs together; anchoring himself to the younger man, a wordless promise. “Jooheonie,” Hoseok felt tears well up behind his eyes; if he were stronger, he’d keep them at bay - but he let them fall. “I promise you,” he took Jooheon’s chin and pressed a gentle kiss to his full and pretty lips. “I promise you I will never leave your side again. I’m sorry, Jooheonie,” his voice broke. “I’m so sorry.”

Jooheon wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and pulled him close, kissing him slowly. “It’s okay now,” he reassured the older man, kissing his tears. “None of this should have happened in the first place. Whatever comes next, we face it as seven,” he held Hoseok’s gaze. “Don’t ever think you have to protect us like that again.” He kissed Hoseok’s nose. “We’re stronger together.”

Hoseok pressed their foreheads together, and let the rapper dry his tears. “You’re right, Jooheonie,” he agreed. “I promise. It’s us seven forever.”

“Forever,” Jooheon echoed. “Smile for me, Seokie-hyung,” he tried to cheer Hoseok up. “You have the most beautiful smile.” 

Hoseok obeyed, eyes glistening with tears and with unbounded love for the younger man. They stayed like that for a little while, listening to each other’s heartbeats and the singing birds. 

Once Hoseok’s tears had stopped, he let Jooheon wipe his eyes one last time before kissing the younger man’s nose. “So, my Joobee wants chocolate chip pancakes, right?” 

Jooheon smiled and kissed Hoseok’s cheek. “With strawberry syrup,” he added. 

“With strawberry syrup,” Hoseok agreed, planting one last, loud, wet kiss to Jooheon’s cheek before pulling them both out of bed. 

Beyond the window, the sun looked on, the warm golden glow on their bodies like a secret spell protecting the pair from harm. 


End file.
